Ai Shiteru
by Hitzuji
Summary: Tiempo despues de regresar del digimundo los problemas regresan, Izumi esta enferma y Kouji no sabe que hacer, pero las cosas se complican aun mas con la aparicion de extraños sucesos.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni tampoco algunas de las frases utilizadas. **

**Advertencia: No apto para diabéticos, derramamiento de miel en exceso.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Ilusiones

"_El amor dobla las piernas _

_y nubla la mente, pero_

_¡cuánta fuerza hay detrás _

_de esta debilidad."_

Izumi caminaba triste y sin rumbo, sentía un gran anhelo en el fondo de su ser y sabia que su ilusión difícilmente se podría cumplir. Desde que conoció a Kouji no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el. Desde que volvieron del digimundo el habia cambiado su actitud, ahora era mas lindo con ella. Había empezado a llorar al pensar que solo podía tenerlo como amigo. Recordaba con gran alegría cuando le pidió que le ayudara. Ella estaba sentada estudiando el tema de biología que la profesora Kazumi les había dejado. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía muy mal Depronto oyó una dulce voz que era muy conocida por ella que la llamaba.

- Izumi-chan -

Levanto la cabeza, su mirada se encontro con la de el. Sus ojos eran hermosos. Se puso roja y bajo la mirada.

- Dime -

- Me podrías explicar el tema, es que esta muy dificil y no le entiendo-

- Claro - el color de sus mejillas se intensifico.

- Gracias - Kouji se acerco a ella, Izumi podía sentir el calor de su respiracion.

Cuando termino de explicarle tenía un color rojo fuego en toda su cara, se sentía mareada y le dolía la cabeza.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Kouji y le puso la mano sobre la frente. - Estas hirviendo, creo que tienes fiebre.

- No, déjalo, me siento bien. - Mintió, le daba vergüenza.

- Pero... esta bien -

En eso regreso la maestra, bien de tarea quiero que me hagan una investigación de 4 hojas de las eras geológicas.

La escuela termino, Izumi salió del salón apurada y olvido su cuaderno. Cuando Kouji iba saliendo lo vio y echo a correr para alcanzarla. Ya le dolían las piernas de correr, cuando al fin la vio, iba caminando, su cabello rubio se mecía con el viento. Se veía tan linda que se quedo viéndola embobado, cuando iba a desaparecer al dar vuelta a la esquina reacciono y volvió a correr.

Al fin la alcanzo, pero vio algo que lo desconcertó: por su tersa y blanca mejilla rodaba delicadamente una lagrima. Le iba a preguntar la razón de su tristeza, cuando Izumi cayó al suelo inconsciente...


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni tampoco algunas de las frases utilizadas. **

**Advertencia: No apto para diabéticos, derramamiento de miel en exceso.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2: Enfermedad

"_Creo que esta vez  
__todo termino de verdad"_

Izumi estaba tirada ahí en el suelo. Kouji no sabia que debía hacer, su casa no estaba muy lejos, peroy temía por ella. La arrastro a la orilla y recostó su cabeza en sus piernas.

- Que linda se ve, parece dormida - pensó - que tierna es, su piel, su nariz, su pelo, su boca...ya se que voy a hacer la voy a llevar al hospital.

La tomo en sus brazos y con grandes esfuerzos la llevo al hospital. Ahí los atendió una señorita llamada Komoe y los hizo entrar a una habitación muy iluminada donde habían utensilios de medicina y una camilla.

-¿Que le paso? - pregunto preocupado - ¿va estar bien?

La señorita negó con la cabeza lentamente - No, lo siento mucho joven...

- Minamoto -contestó

-Minamoto, su novia...

- Disculpeme señorita pero Izumi no es mi novia

- Bueno entonces su hermana... - al ver que nuevamente negaba con la cabeza corrigió - su amiga, tiene... lo lamentamos mucho... pero lo que tiene es mortal...

- No puede ser - Las lagrimas empezaron a rodar - Que tiene señorita, por favor dígamelo No, no le debe pasar nada malo, es mi mejor amiga y yo la quiero mucho...- interrumpió sus pensamientos, para oír decir a la doctoro aquella palabra que le cambiaría la vida...


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni tampoco algunas de las frases utilizadas. **

**Advertencia: No apto para diabéticos, derramamiento de miel en exceso.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 3: Tristeza

"_La amistad es hallar un espacio  
__seco en plena lluvia" ._

-La señorita Orimoto esta enferma de leucemia y solo le queda 1 o 2 años de vida - le dijo tristemente la doctora - creo que lo mejor será informarles a sus padres¿nos podría dar el teléfono de su casa? -

Kouji no podía hablar, sentía que poco a poco se le abría un enorme hoyo negro en su corazón y se expandía por su cuerpo. No podía evitar el que por sus ojos salieran mares de lagrimas.

En vista de que no le respondía la señorita Komoe volvió a preguntar - ¿me podría dar el teléfono de su casa, para comunicarnos con sus padres?-

Al fin pudo contestar - 27656098 - dijo con la voz llena de tristeza y dolor - ese es.

La doctora tomo nota - gracias, y por cierto Orimoto le pide que vaya -

- ¿Ya despertó? - pregunto un tanto emocionado

- No, pero entre sueños dice Kouji, Kouji". ¿Es usted Kouji, no?

Asintió con la cabeza y se fue al cuarto donde estaba recostada en una camilla con suero su primer amiga, la primera que habia logrado hacerlo sonreir.

Izumi no entendía lo que pasaba, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber visto a Kouji acercarse y luego haber aparecido en ese valle espeluznante. Era un valle seco y sin vida, ella caminaba y a los lados podía ver a todos sus amigos, a sus padres y sobre todo a Kouji, pero por mas que intentaba acercarse a el mas se alejaba, de pronto sintió un escalofrío y escucho una voz extraña y desconocida decirle.

- Todo esta bien, solo recuerda que aun debes hacer una cosa, para vivir.

- ¿Pero que cosa?

- Pronto lo sabrás, y recuerda que para salvarte a ti y a tu mundo necesitas la ayuda de la persona mas importante para ti.

- Esa persona es Kouji-

- Entonces el debe encontrar la forma de liberarte de esos espíritus que te consumen las energías hasta que llegue el momento de tu muerte.

- Ahora despierta y ve a donde el esta.

En el hospital estaban sus padres ya se habían enterado de la triste noticia, y no podían dejar de llorar. Ya le habían dado las gracias a Kouji, pero aun esperaban que despertara ella, para poder abrazarle.

- Mi pequeña, mi niña, se esta muriendo y no hay nada que podamos hacer. - lloraba la señora Orimoto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni tampoco algunas de las frases utilizadas. **

**Advertencia: No apto para diabéticos, derramamiento de miel en exceso.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 4: El sueño

"_No importa que tan poderosa_

_sea la magia._

_Las predicciones sobre asuntos_

_del corazón son muy difíciles _

_de hacer._

_Especialmente el amor"._

- Ya despertó - les dijo la enfermera

- ¿Que, vamos - dijo Kouji y corrió hacia la camilla.

Izumi fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue el hermoso rostro de Kouji inundado de lagrimas, luego a su madre que no podía dejar de repetir - Mi Izumi, mi Izumi -, luego vio a su padre.

- Kouji-san, padre, madre¿que estoy haciendo aquí?

- Te desmayaste y Kouji te trajo - dijo su padre.

Izumi volteo a ver a Kouji y se sonrojo. - Gracias por preocuparte -

Kouji también se sonrojo. - De que, para eso son los amigos.-

- Si, solo me puedes ver como amiga, solo soy eso una amiga, nada mas - Depronto se acordó de algo. - ¿Es cierto que estoy enferma y que voy a morir pronto?.

Al oírla preguntar eso se sorprendieron, hablo su padre - No se como lo supiste, pero es verdad, no te lo podemos ocultar, tienes una enfermedad mortal que te ha dejado como plazo de vida 1 año o 2, no hay nada ni nadie que te pueda ayudar.-

- Si la hay, yo lo se Pero como les digo, no se que es lo que debo hacer -

- No, aun no hay cura y la enfermedad te ira consumiendo lentamente yo quisiera poder ayudarte, pero no se como - dijo al borde del llanto nuevamente Kouji.

Izumi empezó a llorar y su madre la abrazo. Después hicieron los tramites, le recomendaron una dieta y se la pudieron llevar a casa.

Kouji volvió a su casa devastado, estaba muy triste y desesperado.

Vi el reloj y se acordó de su tarea, finalmente ya no le entrego el libro, se sentía muy cansado y no podía consentrarse, decidió dormir y luego hacer la investigación.

Se acostó en su cama e inmediatamente se durmió, empezó a soñar.

Soñó que caminaba por un valle devastado, parecido al digimundo, a los lados y enfrente veía a Izumi llorando. Se tropezaba con un rollo de papel, y al desamarrar la cinta que la amarraba se oyó una voz.

- Tu puedes salvar a Izumi, tu eres el único que la puede ayudar, solo tu.

- ¿Pero como¿Quien eres tu¿Donde estoy?

- Confía, muy pronto lo sabrás.


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni tampoco algunas de las frases utilizadas. **

**Advertencia: No apto para diabéticos, derramamiento de miel en exceso.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 5:Amigos

"_Justo ahora debemos buscar los  
__fragmentos de la amistad que  
__un día olvidamos"._

- Orimoto -

- No va a venir -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Esta enferma -

-¿De que?

- No se lo puedo decir -

- Esta bien -

- Iwata -

- Presente -

Kouji dejo de oír, los oídos le zumbaban, se sentía triste, tenía ganas de llorar. No entendía lo que había querido decir la voz de su sueño. Había dicho que el podía salvar a Izumi, pero no había dicho como.

- Minamoto¡Minamoto¿se encuentra Minamoto?-

- Ah¡Si! Presente

Las clases transcurrieron, la maestra de biología le bajo 1 punto por no haber entregado la tarea. En el recreo se sintió muy solo, aunque estaba con sus amigos: Takuya Kanbara, J.P Kurui y Tommy Iomi. Todos sentían que faltaba algo y el sabía que era la presencia de ella, su ternura, su risa... no soporto mas y echo a llorar, se preguntaba como estaría.

- ¿Que te pasa?- pregunto extrañado Takuya

- Nada -

- Oh! Pos, ya estas como Izumi, llore y llore y según no le pasa nada - dijo J.P.- Hablando de ella¿alguien sabe por que no vino?-

- Yo si, pero solo les digo si prometen no decirle a nadie, y no le digan que les dije, o me va a pegar. Les digo por que se que igual les va a decir.

- Bueno lo prometo - dijo Tommy

- Lo prometo - dicen Takuya y J.P al mismo tiempo.

- Bien... nuestra amiga... ella...

- Ya, no la hagas de emoción

- Se va a morir en 1 año o 2

- Ya, no bromees¿no es enserio, verdad?

- Si, no les miento, ayer en el hospital le diagnosticaron leucemia

- Queeeeeeeeee! Nooooo! - Exclamaron todos a ala vez - ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Kouji les contó la historia, cuando termino todos estaban llorando. Sonó el timbre de que debían volver a sus salones se despidieron y se fueron por distintos caminos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni tampoco algunas de las frases utilizadas. **

**Advertencia: No apto para diabéticos, derramamiento de miel en exceso.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 6: Espíritus

"_Ven conmigo si quieres vivir"_

Izumi estaba dormida en su cama, había tenido la misma pesadilla varias veces. Se encontraba nuevamente en aquel valle podía ver a sus amigos llorando, y luego a Kouji llorando mientras golpeaba el suelo con desesperación hasta que sus manos le sangraban, al caer su sangre al suelo salían dos espíritus, una niña pequeña con el pelo azul y los ojos violeta, mirada triste y perdida y un joven de pelo rojo, ojos verdes, mirada profunda y cálida, que le decían:

- Tu destino no es morir, Los espiritus malvados que están en tu interior quieren evitar que cumplas tu verdadero cometido, nosotros te ayudaremos.

- Yo soy Kaze, tu espíritu protector, tu ángel guardián - dijo la pequeña niña mientras sonreía - represento al viento puro del amor.

- Y yo soy Yume, represento los sueños e ilusiones de cariño y ternura, soy el ángel protector de Kouji, pero el desea que te ayude. - dijo seriamente el hombre.

- Aunque estamos aquí para protegerte, nosotros no podemos hacer mucho, el que puede salvarte es aquella persona que tu amas.

Después desaparecían y salían dos espíritus de ella misma, uno era un anciano con barba blanca y mirada penetrante y cruel, ojos rojos, el otro era un bebe con colmillos llenos de sangre y ojos fríos.

- Yo soy Kuroi, el negro, represento la maldad y el odio - dijo el anciano

- Y yo Uso, la mentira, represento las mentiras y la crueldad - dijo el bebe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni tampoco algunas de las frases utilizadas. **

**Advertencia: No apto para diabéticos, derramamiento de miel en exceso.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 7: Secretos.

"_¿Cuál es la tarea que me espera?  
__¿Cuál sera mi futuro?"._

Justo en ese momento se despertó y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Kouji, Takuya, J.P, Tommy y Hitomi.

- Ya despertó la bella durmiente - bromeo Takuya como es su costumbre

- Hola Izumi-chan - dijo Kouji.

- Hola - dijo mientras se sonrojaba. - ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

- Kouji-kun nos dijo que te habías enfermado y venimos a verte - le dijo como respuesta Hitomi - Te trajimos estas flores, el vendedor nos dijo que se las había regalado un hombre diciendo que eran hechas de sueños e ilusiones.

- Gracias, las pondré en un florero¿Quieren algo de tomar o de comer?- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- Yo si! - dijo Takuya.

- Tu siempre quieres comer - lo regaño Hitomi.

- Esta bien - dijo Izumi, ahora vuelvo.

- Te acompaño -

Kouji y Izumi salieron del cuarto.

- Les digo que hay algo mas entre esos dos -

- Si, pero no les vayas a preguntar, J.P - afirmo Hitomi.

En la cocina +

- Gracias por venir -

- De que. Oye...

- ¿Si?

- Cuando salimos de la florería un hombre me dijo que el viento y los sueños deben estar juntos, y también me dijo que yo te puedo salvar. Lo dije no lo puedo creer, lo dije

- ¿Viento y sueños? Kouji-san, una cosa ¿como era ese hombre?.

- ¿Por que lo preguntas? Bueno era alto, como de 25 años, tenia el pelo rojo y los ojos verdes.

- Era el, no lo puedo creer No por nada.

- Y luego me encontré con una niñita que me dijo lo mismo, pero me dijo que tu sabias quienes eran, también me dijo que hay un secreto que produce todo esto, dijo algo así como que el miedo, el odio, las mentiras y... hay ya no me acuerdo. Pero el caso es que si existe una manera de salvarte.

- ¿Un secreto?

- Eso me dijo

Cuando iban de regreso al cuarto Izumi vio a Uso y se desmayo.

- Izumi!


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni tampoco algunas de las frases utilizadas. **

**Advertencia: No apto para diabéticos, derramamiento de miel en exceso.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 8: Mentira

"_Incluso ante una terrible oscuridad_

_que viene hacia mi haciendo un gran ruido._

_Cuando venga el mañana, después de verlo a el,_

_la pena de mi corazón se borrara"._

- ¿Que paso, oímos que gritabas y...

Llegaron corriendo, vieron a Izumi tirada.

-¿Qué le paso?

- Se desmayo

- Eso ya se, pero ¿por que?

- No se, veníamos platicando, depronto se quedo viendo hacia allá y luego...-

Kouji volteo a donde se había quedado viendo fijamente Izumi y vio a un horrible bebé, que lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de odio, no pudo soportar y se desmayo también.

Lo ultimo que oyó fueron los gritos de Takuya, Hitomi, J.P y Tommy...

Empezó a soñar : nuevamente caminaba por aquel valle que había visto en su sueño anterior. Cuando llego a donde se había encontrado el pergamino se detuvo. Y la vio, vio a Izumi llorando se acerco a ella.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Estas aquí - Izumi se levanto y lo abrazo, Kouji podía sentir las cálidas lagrimas de ella, su respiración, su calor, se sonrojo.

-¿No eres una ilusión¿No eres Yume?

Al oír el nombre de un hombre desconocido para el sintió algo, sintió... celos.

-¿Yume¿Quien es Yume?

- Tu ángel guardián, representa la ilusión y los sueños, es aquel hombre de pelo rojo que viste, la niña es mi ángel.

Kouji no entendía nada.

- ¡El bebé¡Uso!

- ¿Uso?

- Si, es uno de los espíritus malignos que están dentro de mi y que me producen esa enfermedad, es la mentira.

- Mentira, mentira... ¡claro, creo que ya se como curarte

- ¿Cómo?

- Descubriendo cual es la mentira que te esta haciendo daño

- Eres un genio - Izumi abrazo mas a Kouji - Gracias -

- ¿De que?

- Por estar aquí, conmigo

- Gracias a ti, por confiar en mi...

- Miren están despertando - exclamo emocionada Hitomi

- Qbgue bguenbno -

- ¡Takuya-san! Te he dicho miles de veces que no hables con la boca llena -

- Otra vez discuten, hasta parecen novios

- No digas eso - Ambos se sonrojan (Hitomi y Takuya)

- Mentira, eso es, al fin podrás curarte

- Si pero también hay odio

- ¿Odio?

- Si, Kurui, el también es un espíritu maligno

- ¿Nos perdimos de algo?

- Si ¿de que hablan?

- De nada, de una serie de TV.

- Si como no, para mi que es mentira.

Al oír esa palabra tanto Kouji como Izumi se estremecieron y dijeron

- Hablamos de un sueño, creemos que ya sabemos como curar a Izumi

- ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni tampoco algunas de las frases utilizadas. **

**Advertencia: No apto para diabéticos, derramamiento de miel en exceso.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 9: Predicciones

"_Lo supe desde hace tiempo._

_Lo que sucedió y lo que va a_

_suceder después"._

Izumi y Kouji les contaron todo a sus amigas, solo omitieron el abrazo. Sus amigos estaban sorprendidos y Takuya empezó a saltar emocionado.

- ¡Que bien, parece historia de mis mangas!

- Si, pero aquí, lo difícil es que esta en riego una vida de verdad

- Tienes razón Hitomi, tenemos que analizar primero la situación, aunque al parecer el elegido...

- Ya vez que si es como mis historias, J.P, hasta elegido tienen, y entonces ya se que va a pasar después...

- ¿Que?

- Pues que Kouji y Izumi se van a enamorar.

Al decir eso todos voltearon a verlos, se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada.

- ¿Y Tommy?

- Oh, no me cambies el tema.

- ¡Ya basta Takuya, si no quieren hablar de eso esta bien. Tommy se fue, tenía practica de futbol.

- Para mi que los que se van a enamorar van a ser Hitomi y Takuya, si no es que ya lo están.

- ¡J.P! - gritaron, después se miraron y se pusieron rojos.

- Oigan yo también ya me tengo que ir a mi casa, mi mamá me pidió que le ayudara con unos kimonos y unas yukatas que esta diseñando.

- Adiós Hitomi - Dicen todos al mismo tiempo

- Adiós - esto lo dijo mientras corría, agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

- Yo también ya me voy, ya tengo mucha hambre, ademas voy a ir a comprar el numero de edición limitada de Sakura Wars.

- Adiós.

- Yo me tengo que ir a mi clase de Kendo, nos vemos luego Izumi, adiós Kouji.

- Adiós -

- Kouji-san...

- Mmm...?

- ¿Como me encontraste en ese valle?

- Por intuición

- Ah...

- Ya me voy, adiós, descansa.

- Gracias y adiós -

Al día siguiente +

Izumi caminaba hacia a la escuela, meditaba sobre el sueño que había tenido, no recordaba muchas cosas. Se acordaba de haber visto un niño, era rubio y muy guapo, luego ese niño se transformaba en una niña, y le decía, "Los dos son uno solo" "Cosas extrañan pasaran, que pondrán a prueba su amor" "Una niña entrara".

- ¿Una niña entrara¿Que habrá querido decir con eso?

- ¡Izumi-chan!

- Al oír su nombre se detuvo y volteo.

- Kouji-san, buenos días

- Buenos días ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si

- ¡Que bien! Ayer estuve investigando sobre los espíritus y encontré muchas cosas que nos pueden ayudar. Oye¿Tu soñaste raro?

- Si¿porque?

- ¿Con que?

- Con un niño y luego se transformaba en niña y me decía cosas...

- ¿Como que entraría una persona?

- Si, una niña

Kouji negó con la cabeza - a mi me dijo que un niño.


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni tampoco algunas de las frases utilizadas. **

**Advertencia: No apto para diabéticos, derramamiento de miel en exceso.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 10: Masculino y femenino

"_Nuestros sueños lloran sobre la  
__pared de la realidad,  
__no pueden moverse o brillar  
__y sin darnos cuenta nos rodean"._

- Les informo que van a tener dos nuevos compañeros -

En ese instante entraron una niña y un niño, ambos eran iguales excepto por el hecho de que uno era niño y otra niña. Tanto el niño, como la niña tenían el pelo castaño claro, la niña lo tenía agarrado en una coleta y el niño lo tenia corto. Los dos tenían los ojos de todos los colores del arcoiris. Lo que mas llamaba la atención, para los que la podían ver, era su aura de energía benigna y una estrella que tenían en la frente. Median como 1, 5 m de estatura.

- Ki y Rin Yutaka

Los sentaron cerca de Izumi y Kouji.

- Hola, yo soy Izumi, espero que podamos ser amigos.

- Yo soy Ki mucho gusto

- Yo soy Rin, un placer.

Al hablar su voz resonaba como un gong que provoco que se estremecieran, sonaba como la del personaje de sus sueños.

- Mi nombre es Kouji

En el recreo presentaron a Ki y a Rin con sus amigos.

Fueron a al biblioteca a investigar sobre los espíritus. Pidieron todos los libros de magia y criaturas mágicas que pudieron.

Ki y Rin, aunque no sabían para que lo hacían ayudaron.

Izumi, Ki, Kouji y Rin se fueron a una mesa y los demás en otras.

- ¿En donde vivían? - pregunto Izumi

- En una aldea cercana al Fuji, se llama Aldea Inari - dijo Rin

- ¿Es bonito por aya? - pregunto interesado Kouji

- Si, mucho - contesto Ki

- Perdonen mi curiosidad, pero ¿porque se vinieron a Tokio?

- Por que una bandada de onis ataco y destruyo la aldea, solo sobrevivimos Rin y yo.

- Lo sentimos

- Gracias

Izumi y Kouji ya se habían acostumbrado a su voz resonante.

- Miren esto - grito entusiasmada Izumi

- Shhh! Estamos en una biblioteca la callo Kouji

- ¿Encontraste algo útil? - pregunto J.P

- No, pero si muy interesante, miren Ki y Rin... ¿donde están?

Voltearon a ver a todos lados y no los encontraron.

- Bueno.- Izumi comenzó a leer - El Ki-rin es una fiera de origen mitológico que habita en las faldas del monte Fuji. Se describe con cuerpo de venado que luce los colores del arcoiris y un cuerno de 30 centímetros en la frente con raíz en forma de estrella. Se dice que tienen la voz tan melodiosa como un gong. Es un animal sagrado que transmite un mensaje de paz y amor. Aparece en eventos decisivos, como el nacimiento de Confucio . Simboliza la tierra y la unión del hombre y la mujer. Su nombre significa masculino (Ki) y femenino (Rin). Miden 1 metro y medio...

Al terminar de leer todos se miraban presentían que algo nuevo y mágico iba a empezar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni tampoco algunas de las frases utilizadas. **

**Advertencia: No apto para diabéticos, derramamiento de miel en exceso.

* * *

**

Capitulo 11: Lagrimas de Pureza

"_Yo siempre estare aquí cuando me necesites,  
__no lo olvides, siempre que llores, volvere."_

Cuando volvieron al salón tampoco vieron a Ki y a Rin, lo más extraño fue que nadie se acordaba de ellos.

En la salida se reunieron para platicar.

- ¿Dicen que ya no regresaron? - pregunto extrañado Takuya.

- No, nadie sabe de ellos, incluso algunos dijeron que estabamos locos - respondió Kouji.

- Pues lo están

- Takuya-san!

-¿Si Hitomi-chan?

- Que es eso de que están locos, tu estas mas...

- No es cierto, tu eres la loca

- No lo soy

- Si lo eres...

- Bueno, todos lo somos, dejen de discutir y oigamos lo que tiene que decir Izumi-chan -

- Gracias Kouji-san - le sonrío.

- De... nada - se puso rojo - No me había fijado que cuando sonríe se ve mas linda

- Bien, lo que pasa es que ya me hice bolas, no entiendo, hay espíritus malos y buenos y ahora aparece una criatura mitológica llamada Kirin, y lo peor es que aun no encontramos la manera de curarme. Primero todo lo del digimundo y ahora esto (ya le habian contado a Hitomi)

- Seguiremos investigando, lo prometemos - dijeron a la vez todos.

- Gracias, son los mejores amigos del mundo. Ya me tengo que ir, no me debo mal pasar en las comidas, ademas tengo que tomar mis medicinas

- Te acompaño - dijo Kouji.

- Adiós - se despidieron.

Caminaron un rato sin hablar, cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron en una banca.

- ¿Sabes? Desde que la doctora me dijo que tu vida corría peligro ya nada es igual, siento que desde ese instante mi vida tomo otro camino.

- Si, la mía también, desde entonces siento que tengo que aprovechar cada segundo de mi vida, que no puedo dejarlo pasar.

- Te entiendo.

Siguieron caminando. Llegaron a la casa de Izumi.

- Adiós, nos vemos mañana.

- Nos vemos, que descanses.

Kouji se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer paso Izumi lo detuvo de la muñeca. Giro nuevamente hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Izumi.

- ¿Que pasa?

No le respondió solo empezó a llorar. Kouji no entendía que pasaba, no sabía que hacer,

- ¿Estas bien? - Izumi seguía llorando, no importaba cuanto le preguntaba Kouji. Este se preocupo, no le gustaba ver ese hermoso rostro inundado de lagrimas. Le limpio con su mano - ¿Por que lloras?

Izumi nego con la cabeza - Nada, solo no me dejes, tengo miedo. - dijo y lo abrazo. Kouji le correspondio el abrazo y empezo a acariciar su cabeza, a pasar su mano por ese cabello sedoso y suave.

- Tranquila, todo esta bien, me quedare con tigo si así lo deseas.

- Gracias...

Se quedaron asi por un rato, hasta que Izumi se solto. Acerco sus labios a la mejilla de Kouji y le dio un delicado bezo, entro a su casa y cerro la puerta.

Kouji se quedo ahi parado, sentia cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, toco con la punta de sus dedos el lugar en donde habian estado los suaves labios de Izumi. Aun tenia esa sensacion de fresca brisa del mar en su piel.

Despues de un rato se fue. Las lagrimas de Izumi aun brillaban en el suelo. Aquellas lagrimas que habian sido derramadas por el, unas lagrimas que salían por el sufrimiento que sentia Izumi al pensar en que ese sentimiento puro y limpio que habitaba dentro de ella no era correspondido, aquel sentimiento que produce muchas alegrias, pero tambien tristezas, un sentimiento lleno de promesas, un sentimiento llamado... amor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni tampoco algunas de las frases utilizadas. **

**Advertencia: No apto para diabéticos, derramamiento de miel en exceso.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 12: El pasado, algo doloroso que fue, y que tal vez volvera a ser.

"_Todavia escucho su voz,  
__todavia veo su rostro,  
__quiero olvidarlo; sin embargo  
__no puedo"._

Izumi desperto agitada, habia tenido un sueño horrible, no tenía relacion con los espiritus ni con su enfermedad, sino con alguien a quien ella queria olvidar.

- Ahhhh! (bostezo) ¿Porque no puedo sacarlo de mi mente? Ya no siento nada por el ¿o si, no creo, su lugar fue ocupado hace mucho tiempo por Kouji, pero...

- Izumi, apurate o vas a llegar tarde a la escuela! - la voz de su mamá la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Si mami, ya voy.

Se puso el uniforme, cepillo su largo pelo rubio y bajo las escaleras. Saludo a su mamá y salio de su casa. Empezo a caminar a la escuela. Iba pensndo en la soledad y la tristeza.

- No quiero que vuelva a pasar, fue muy doloroso, no quiero perderlo. No se por cuanto tiempo podre contener esto, pero se que cuando salga me quedare sola, otra vez

Llego a la escuela. Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón, era la primera. Se fue al fondo del salón casi en la esquina, junto a la ventana, su lugar. Se sento y empezo a recordar susesos dolorosos del pasado.

FLASH BACK  
Se veia a un niño rubio y de penetrantes ojos verdes, que expresaban una inmensa frialdad.

- No te quiero volver a ver... te odio. - la voz de ese niño perforo el corazón de Izumi aquella vez y todavia lo hace, cada vez que su recuerdo vuelve a ella.

FIN FLASH BACK

Las lagrimas empezaron a salir desmesuradamente de sus dulces ojos miel.

Esa escena era observada por Kouji que acababa de entrar, se quedo viendola un rato pero despues desvio la mirada, puesto que no soportaba ver a su amiga llorar. Se veia que sufria y el se empezo a desesperar por no poder hacer nada, queria volver a ver esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre estaba en su rostro.

Izumi seguia viendo imagenes lentamente, cada una mas dolorosa que la anterior. Ella habia intentado eliminarlas totalmente de sus recuerdos, borrar el rostro de aquella persona que le habia causado tanto daño, la misma que un día habia sido su razón de vivir.

Depronto se percato de la precencia de Kouji e intento limpiar sus lagrimas con sus manos.

- Hola Kou... - la voz se le quebro y empezo a llorar mas fuerte.

- ¿Porque lloras Izumi-chan?

- No es nada solo me acorde de algo...

- ¿de tu pasado?

Izumi asisintio con la cabeza. Kouji era la persona que mas sabía de Izumi (a excepcion de su familia), lo unico que no sabía era de su pasado. Jamas la habia oido decir algo de su pasado, y siempre que le preguntabas cosas relacionadas con este, ponia una mirada triste e incluso a veces lloraba, así que mejor ya ni le decian.

- Ya no llores, no me gusta verte así.

- Esque... esque... Kouji-san...

- Dime

- Creo que ya estoy lista para hablarte de mi pasado y explicarte la razón de mi tristeza.

Kouji no sabia que pensar, siempre habia querido saber de su pasado y de su vida, pero ya no estaba tan seguro, si eso la hacia sufrir.

- Veras, en Italia me enamore de mi mejor amigo en ese entonces, y pues el me hizo sufrir mucho, puesto que no era correspondida y el amaba a mi mejor amiga, un día le confese mis sentimientos y desde entonces me odio. - empezo a llorar mas fuerte.

- Maldito, lastimo a mi amiga y eso... como no pudo aceptar su amor, fue un estupido

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Izumi al sentirse en los calidos y protectores brazos de Kouji se tranquilizo. Poco a poco sus lagrimas dejaron de salir. De pronto Kouji pudo sentir como Izumi se iba cayendo, cada vez se hacia mas pesada.

-Izumi, no te dejes caer… ¿Izumi? – Izumi estaba desmayada, el color habia desaparecido de sus mejillas y sus labios estaban secos- Izumi! – Kouji comenzo a preocuparse - por que no llegan los maestros Izumi!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hitzuji: La li ho! Aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo de Ai Shiteru. Quiero agradecer a Hikaru, Suzumi Hina y** **Fallen Angel por sus reviews.**

**Declaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni tampoco algunas de las frases utilizadas. Kasumon es un digimon inventado por mí (si ya existe no lo sabia Xd)**

**Advertencia: No apto para diabéticos, derramamiento de miel en exceso.**

* * *

Ai Shiteru

Capitulo 13: Melancolía

"De alas que ya no pueden volar  
lo único que queda son los recuerdos  
de cuando lo hacían"

Kouji abrazo a Izumi fuertemente para que su llanto cesara. Izumi hundió su rostro en el pecho de Koji a la vez que se sonrojaba. El tiempo paso tan lentamente… estuvieron así un rato hasta que Koji sintió que el llanto de Izumi paraba, se separaron lentamente, ambos estaban evidentemente ruborizados. En ese momento el toque sonó y junto con el maestro entraron los demás (inoportunos!). La clase transcurrió normalmente. En el recreo se fueron a la biblioteca a seguir investigando. Estaban sentados en los sillones cada quien con un libro, cuando Izumi se sintió mal, en ese momento un sonido ensordecedor los obligo a taparse los oídos y hacerse bolita. Cuando el sonido termino se levantaron, enfrente de cada uno estaba su DigiScaner. Lo tomaron un poco nerviosos, nada paso, Izumi grito y tras un espasmo se desmayo. Koji la tomo en sus brazos y en ese momento una luz blanca los cubrió y en un segundo desaparecieron.

Una persona encapuchada corría entre los árboles de un oscuro bosque, apenas y podía ver lo que se encontraba enfrente de él. Una sombra deforme lo ataco, un grito ensordecedor desgarro el silencio de la noche…

Koji abrió los ojos, pudo ver que estaba en una cabañita, un fuego calido danzaba en la chimenea, preocupado se levanto de golpe, miro a todos lados preocupado, se tranquilizo cuando vio a Izumi recostada en una camita de mimbre. Se levanto y se acerco a ella. Izumi dormía apaciblemente, su respiración era el único indicio de que no estaba muerta (suena raro, pero me refiero a que estaba tan quieta que solo por que respiraba no parecía muerta). Koji deslizo su mano por el rostro de Izumi, estaba ardiendo. Salio de la cabaña y fuera de ella se encontró con un Tsunomon que tendía algo que se parecía a unas cobijas en un largo lazo.

El Tsunomon se acerco a Koji y le dijo – Ya estas despierto, me alegra que estés bien.

Mi amiga esta enferma, me preguntaba si tienes algo de medicina

Lamento no poder ayudarte, pero cerca de aquí vive el gran sabio Kasumon, el te puede ayudar

Gracias, pero no puedo dejar sola a Izumi…

No te preocupes, yo la cuidare

Por favor, no la dejes sola, si se despierta dile que volveré pronto

No te preocupes

Koji se puso en camino en cuanto Tsunomon le explico bien a donde tenía que dirigirse. Camino varias horas sin detenerse, siendo molestado todo el tiempo por la incertidumbre de saber si Izumi estaba bien, sabia que estaba enferma y que si no se cuidaba su tiempo de vida se reduciría, además aun no descubría la manera de derrotar aquellos extraños seres etéreos que al parecer eran los culpables de la enfermedad de su amiga. Cuando el sol que iluminaba la tierra comenzó a tornarse de un color rojizo, la tierra se comenzó a quebrar inexplicablemente y poco a poco comenzó a oscurecer; se extraño pues, aunque llevaba ya varias horas había salido muy temprano y sabia que no eran más de las 2 de la tarde. Alzo la mirada al cielo, para ver que era lo que cubría el sol y lo que vio le causo tal temor que por poco y gritaba. Una enorme sombra cubría el sol, una presencia imponente y cruel, eso no estaba bien, fue lo que el pensó. Poco a poco la sombra se fue disipando y continúo su camino, aun bastante nervioso por lo ocurrido.

Al fin, llego a una pequeña cabaña a la orilla de un río, se acerco lentamente y toco la puerta.

Adelante – una voz ronca y casi inaudible le pidió que entrara

Koji, temeroso, abrió la puerta, la cual comenzó a rechinar; cuando la abrió por completo vio a Kasumon meditando sobre un colchoncito.

Koji se quedo ahí viendolo, paso un largo rato hasta que el Kasumon hablo con una voz profunda y poderosa – se a que vienes, yo tal vez te pueda ayudar, pero lo demas lo debes hacer por ti mismo… - después de eso saco un frasquito que contenia un liquido azul brillante y se lo dio- tu sabras que hacer con el, ahora te deseo que la suerte no te abandone y sepas seguir a tu corazòn- una vez dicho eso regreso a su meditacion.

Koji no comprendio mucho, pero no pudo sacarle nada mas. Salio de la cabaña y regreso lo mas rapido que pudo a la cabaña de Tsunomon, se habia demorado demaciado y le preocupaba que algo le hubiera pasado a Izumi. Llego ya que habia oscurecido, Izumi seguia dormida, Tsunomon preparaba algo en una enorme olla. Koji se acerco a Izumi y la observo. Ahora que lo recordaba Kasumon no le habia dicho como debia darle la medicina. La abrio…

No se que debo hacer, tal vez se la doy toda, pero que tal si le hace daño…

Observo el liquido azul brillante, parecia como si se moviera el liquido y formara disintas figuras. Como hipnotizado Koji bebio hasta la ultima gota de ese liquido, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho sintio que la desesperación lo embargaba. Se habia bebido toda la medicina, ahora Izumi no podìa recuperarse. Inevitablemente las lagrimas comenzaron a salir al imaginar lo terrible que seria que Izumi quedara dormida para siempre…  
-Maldición, soy un tonto, ademas de que estoy llorando estoy dejando que mi unica amiga se muera, prometi que la salvaria, que la protejeria. Ella me dio la mano cuando mas lo necesitaba, cuando aun era un lobo solitario sin amigos ni razòn en la vida. Ahora que me acuerdo ella me daba la razòn en las discusiones con J.P, se preocupaba cuando estaba triste, aunque en realidad no estaba triste, solo era yo asi… no hablaba con nadie, creia que los amigos no valian la pena, hasta que la conoci, y ahora, se me esta llendo, como si fuera agua entre los dedos, mientras mas intento retenerla mas se escurre. No… no se que es realmente lo que siento, pero se que no puedo dejar que ella se muera, cuando la veo asi tan indefensa y cansada me gustaria poder protegerla para siempre…

Las lagrimas continuaban saliendo, caian una a una sobre el rostro de Izumi, una lagrima entro en su boca… Izumi comenzo a abrir los ojos, al principio no lograba ver nada, solo manchas borrosas, la voz de Koji la guiaba y asi lograba saber que no estaba sola, cosa que la tranquilizaba. Koji la abrazo, ella confundida correspondio el abrazo, las manchas borrosas no se disipaban. Estrecho a Koji asustada y ella comenzo a sollozar tambien…

-¿Qué sucede Izumi-chan?

- Mis… mis ojos… no puedo ver bien…

Koji sintio un golpe en el pecho, si bien no fue real el dolor perduro por mucho tiempo. Izumi continuaba abrazada a el, llorando, sin ver nada mas que manchas borrosas y el brillo de sus propias lagrimas…

Continuara…

* * *

**Pues creo que ahora si que me quedo mal el capitulo, si los anteriores estan malos, este esta pesimo, pero pues es lo mejor que pude y espero les guste.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hitzuji: Bueno pues va el siguiente capitulo de Ai Shiteru, nos vamos acercando al final. Gracias a Tere-chan por su review**

**Declaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni tampoco algunas de las frases utilizadas. La frase de este capi fue sacada de Erementar Gerad**

**Advertencia: No apto para diabéticos, derramamiento de miel en exceso.**

* * *

Ai Shiteru

Capitulo 14: Promesa

"En una bella noche  
pasa el tiempo con un amigo,  
el ancho cielo que nos envuelve en silencio,  
lo cubriré con una hermosa luz.  
Me acercare a ti y haré una promesa..."

_Un grito más… ya no podía soportar más el dolor. La sangre salía por todas partes, las cadenas la amarraban por piernas, brazos y cuello. Volvió a gritar con la esperanza de que viniera por ella. Nada… no llegaba y ya no podía soportarlo, si continuaba así pronto ya no soportaría y moriría desangrada… no podía, debía protegerla, evitar que se muera…_

Izumi se despertó en medio de la noche de aquella terrible pesadilla, le dolía el cuello, los brazos y las piernas también, sentía la boca seca y una desagradable sensación de desasosiego. Podía sentir como su corazón latía a gran velocidad. Se levanto y vio que Koji dormía, pero al parecer también tenía una pesadilla, no lo sabia, pero Koji se movía inquieto en la cama…

_Ya casi llegaba, un poco más y lo lograba… sabia que ella estaba sufriendo, podía sentir su dolor. El desolado paisaje no mejoraba la situación: la tierra seca, miles de digimons peleando entre si y ahí enfrente suyo una sombra… ya casi llega…_

Koji se levanto sudando… tenia miedo… algo le decía que estaba mal. Se levanto y vio a Izumi tomando un baso de agua. Se acerco a ella, cuando estaba a punto de tocarla Izumi se cayo, seguía consiente pero no lograba levantarse. Koji se acerco a ella y la intento ayudar, Izumi comenzó a gritar y golpearlo –aléjate! No me toques!

Koji intentaba tranquilizarla – Izumi-chan! Soy yo! Tranquila…

Izumi lo abrazo llorando – Koji… mis ojos, lo había olvidado, por un momento pude ver, pero ahorita… no te veo, Koji-kun… tengo miedo…

- Tranquila, te prometo que estaré con tigo, mis ojos serán los tuyos hasta que recuperes la vista

Koj la logro tranquilizar, abrazándola, después de un rato ambos se quedaron dormidos. Un estruendo los obligo a despertarse, la tierra se estremeció... Rápidamente buscaron a Tsunomon, más no lo encontraron, por lo que supusieron que había salido. Lograron salir de la cabaña pese al movimiento agresivo de la tierra, caminaron, alejándose de la cabaña, Koji guiaba a Izumi tomándola de la mano, su mano temblaba... Koji intento tranquilizarla apretando ligeramente su mano, él también tenia miedo, mucho miedo, pero debía ser fuerte para darle seguridad a Izumi.

De pronto la tierra dejo de temblar... se hizo el silencio... estaban perdidos, en medio de un bosque y no sabían como regresar, aun no se asomaba el sol, por lo que se podía suponer que aún era muy de noche. Se quedaron ahí, en medio de la noche y el silencio, lo único que rasgaba aquel silencio sepulcral era el sonido de los árboles meciéndose con el viento. Izumi se estremeció de miedo y frío, no podía ver, pero sabía que algo estaba mal. De pronto de los labios de Izumi salio un grito, era un grito de miedo, de dolor... comenzó a llorar, tirándose al suelo, Koji que intentaba hablarle, sin lograr éxito alguno pues los gritos opacaban su voz, comenzaba a desesperarse.

_El dolor era ya insoportable, podía sentir el sufrimiento de los demás, y el aun no llegaba, estaba cansada, muy cansada... demasiado cansada para seguir peleando... _

Los gritos de Izumi cesaron al fin, mas no las lágrimas, Koji no entendía lo que sucedía. Izumi continuaba tirada, llorando. Koji la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo cargando hasta un claro. Cuando Izumi se quedo dormida y al parecer el sol comenzaba a salir otro temblor hizo estremecer la tierra. Izumi se levanto, pero al no ver nada la desesperación la invadió. Koji la detenía, para evitar que algo pasara, mas esta vez el temblor era más poderoso. Una sombra los envolvió... una oscuridad tan profunda que ni aun esforzándose lograban ver mas allá de su nariz; permanecían tomados de la mano inconscientemente.

Cuando al fin la oscuridad se disipó y al fin Koji logró ver, Izumi seguía viendo oscuridad, ya no veía siquiera las sombras borrosas. Se aferro al brazo de Koji. Estaban en una habitación, el techo era altísimo, las paredes de piedra tenían marcadas una escritura extraña e indescifrable, no se parecía a los textos de leyenda del digimundo, los cuales con el tiempo habían logrado entender; era una escritura extraña, pese al miedo que sentían aquella escritura de una manera extraña les devolvió la tranquilidad. En el suelo, de piedra también, estaba dibujado un enorme pentagrama, en las puntas había símbolos muy parecidos a los de la pared. Estaban apunto de pensar que todo estaba bien y tranquilizarse cuando la tierra volvió a temblar, pero esta vez de manera distinta a las anteriores, la tierra rezumaba como si algo enorme caminara sobre ella, produciendo que toda la superficie se estremeciera. Los pasos comenzaban a acercarse, estaban tan cerca que casi podían oír la respiración irregular de la criatura.

Una de las paredes se abrió, de ahí un enorme monstruo de facciones deformes y gran tamaño salió, su olor era insoportable y de sus ambas bocas salían unos prominentes colmillos, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre. Algo parecido a un grito salio de su boca, y unos segundos después apareció algo muy parecido a el, solo que de mayor tamaño y con largas barbas negras que colgaban por debajo de su boca, tenia tres ojos y Koji no pudo evitar observar una larga cola espinosa. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, Izumi, que ya había dejado de temblar, comenzó a gritar.

* * *

**Wueno pues este fue otro de los malisimos capitulos de mi fic, esta vez intente hacerlo mas largo, y creo que si me salio (aun asi sigue estando corto)**


	15. Chapter 15

Ai Shiteru

Capitulo 15: Destino

Los gritos de Izumi resonaron por todo el lugar. Sentía como si le estuvieran quemando todo por dentro, un gran escozor, dentro de su cabeza podía escuchar gritos de sufrimiento de varios digimons, después algo se fue dibujando en la oscuridad de su visón, era Kazemon. Estaba tirada en el suelo rodeada de un charco de sangre, sus ojos aun abiertos estaban inundados de lágrimas. Izumi grito aun mas fuerte intentando eliminar los gritos que se intensificaban en su cabeza. Los digimons estaban sufriendo y pedían su ayuda.

_Sálvanos… estamos aquí… nos duele… no te rindas… ayúdanos… date prisa…_

Koji estaba desesperado, lo sabía, sabía que Izumi estaba sufriendo, quería ayudarla, pero las dos criaturas inmundas se acercaban cada vez más, y no podía pensar con los gritos. Sentía miedo, eso seguro, de las dos bocas de una de las criaturas escurría una baba negra y viscosa, que le causo repulsión. Estaban cada vez mas cerca e Izumi no se calmaba. La criatura de dos bocas volvió a gritar, o lo que fuera. Esta vez Koji entendió algunas palabras:  
- Mata al chico, a la niña la necesitamos viva para…  
El resto no lo entendió, pero supo que debía huir junto con Izumi antes de que les hicieran algo esas espantosas criaturas.

_Ya no podemos resistir mas… nos están ganando, por favor sálvanos…_

Izumi ya no soportaba eso, los distintos digimons aparecían ante sus ojos, Ki y Rin aparecieron tambien y después se transformaron en dos digimons que jamás habían visto, intentaban huir de una sombra, pero esta los engullo, antes de desaparecer Ki grito: "¡Sálvanos!"

_Ayúdanos… se acaba el tiempo…_

Koji tomo a Izumi de la cintura y la cargo. Esta pareció no darse cuenta, seguía gritando. Corrió hacia donde pudo, pero la pared le cerró el paso, las criaturas estaban cada vez mas cerca. De pronto sintió como la cola espinosa lo golpeaba, salio disparado contra la pared y aun así no soltó a Izumi, sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Entonces se le ocurrió una cosa. Dejo con cuidado a Izumi en el suelo, que se quedo ahí tirada profiriendo gritos. Se transformo en Lobomon y se lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra las criaturas. Que ahora que lo pensaba, bien podrían ser digimons. El hacer eso fue un grave error, pues cuando se dio cuenta Izumi estaba el la pared encadenada. Ya no gritaba, ni se movía, parecía muerta, pero Koji sabia que aun vivía. Sintió su sangre hervir y arremetió con mas fuerza aun, era uno contra dos, y estos de mayor tamaño. Pero debía vencerlos y rescatar a Izumi.

_No nos dejes morir… por favor, se fuerte, resiste…_

Ya no tenía fuerzas, sentía la garganta seca y dolor en los brazos, piernas y cuello, como una presión. Con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos, que los tenía cerrados. Sabía que aunque los abriera seria inútil, por que ante ella solo habría oscuridad. Se equivoco, aunque lo que vio le hizo preferir ser ciega otra vez. Lobomon estaba luchando contra los digimons malvados. Estaba ya muy débil y herido. Las criaturas lo atacaban sin piedad y este apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. El de mayor tamaño golpeo a Lobomon con un ataque invisible. Lobomon callo al suelo.

* * *

** Leer capitulo 10: "Masculino y Femenino" para entenderle mejor, pero si lo leíste todo y bien entonces **

**El próximo capi es el fin, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y no se les haya hecho muy pesado. Mandan rewies**


	16. Chapter 16

Ai Shiteru

Capitulo 16: Final

Su corazón se detuvo del susto... poco a poco empezó a perder la visión nuevamente, todo se volvía borroso. Sintió como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas. Quería decirle adiós, decirle que lo amaba y agradecerle lo que habia hecho por ella… si tan solo le quedaran fuerzas… Todo habia acabado, Koji moriría, ambos morirían, si tan solo hubiera tenido antes el valor de decirle cuanto lo amaba. En su agonía vio dos rostros que le eran muy conocidos… Kaze y Yume se encontraban frente a ella.  
- Aun no te rindas, tienes que terminar con esto, si no, el digimundo se destruirá y tanto Koji como tú morirán- le dijeron.  
Nuevas fuerzas recorrieron su cuerpo y se levanto, seguía encadenada y Koji en el suelo (ya no era Lobomon), los digimons malvados estaban dibujando unos extraños símbolos en el piso, parecidos a los del techo y paredes. Intento desencadenarse, no pudo, entonces fue cuando se acordó de que aun podía digievolucionar. Intento digievolucionar a Kazemon y no lo logro, a su mente regreso la imagen de Kazemon muerta en el piso y le dio miedo. Entonces recordó tambien todos los buenos momentos que habia pasado junto Koji, lo que habían vivido y tambien cuanto lo amaba. Entonces una luz la envolvió y la digievolucion se efectuó, rompiéndose las cadenas. Pero esta vez, no digievoluciono en Kazemon, ni en Zephyrmon sino en una hermosa hada con largas alas de colores. Megamimon, el digimon legendario del amor. Los malvados detuvieron su trabajo para mirarla, el miedo se dibujo en su rostro. Megamimon ignoro a las crueles criaturas y tomo a Koji del suelo y lo beso. La luz que envolvía a la bella digimon envolvió tambien a Koji, haciéndolo digievolucionar en Kamimon, el digimon legendario de la justicia. Juntos pelaron con todas su fuerzas y lograron vencerlos, sus datos se disolvieron en el aire. Regresaron a su forma normal, estaban muy débiles. Se abrazaron sonriendo y se durmieron.

Cuando Izumi abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cabaña de Tsunomon. Rápidamente busco a Koji con la mirada, se tranquilizo al verlo dormido. Estaba lleno de vendas, ella tambien. El amable digimon estaba en un rincón preparando algo que olía muy bien. Cuando descubrió que estaba ya despierta le dijo  
- Me alegra que estés bien. Muchas gracias por salvarnos. Debes tener hambre, ven siéntate aquí junto a mi.  
Koji se despertó tambien, y desayuno con ellos. Estaban terminando su plato cuando Koji pregunto  
- ¿Qué eran esos digimons y por que querían a Izumi?  
Tsunomon se levanto y saco un pergamino muy viejo y se lo mostró, decía así:

_El mal volvió a la tierra y los digimons fueron destruidos. El ritual de sacrificio estaba comenzando, la princesa encadenada no tenía esperanzas. Su príncipe habia muerto, el digimundo estaba apunto de morir, los últimos digimons que quedaban lucharon con todas sus fuerzas, pero era imposible. La oscuridad avanzaba, haciéndose mas fuerte cada vez, engulléndolo todo. Ya no había esperanza. Fue entonces cuando nació Megamimon, la diosa del amor, impulsada por todo el amor que le tenía a su tierra y a los digimons peleo contra la oscuridad. Pero sola, no era lo suficientemente poderosa. La princesa agonizaba y el príncipe estaba en sus últimos minutos, los digimons estaban muy cansados para pelear, solo Kazemon y Lobomon, los digimons guardianes de la princesa seguían en pie, pero no por mucho tiempo. El resto de los guardianes estaban derrotados. Entonces surgió Kamimon, furioso por la injusticia contra los digimons ayudo a Megamimon a derrotar la oscuridad. Gracias a ellos lo lograron, pero quedaron débiles, muy débiles. Entonces la princesa se fusiono con Megamimon y el príncipe con Kamimon. Y el digimundo permaneció en paz mucho tiempo. Pero la oscuridad puede volver, y esta vez no tendremos ayuda…o tal vez si…_

Cuando Koji termino de leer tenía un gran símbolo de interrogación plantado en la cara. A lo que Tsunomon explico que ellos eran los guardianes Lobomon y Kazemon y por eso los habían llamado al digimundo, pero no solo eso. Los digimons malvados habían descubierto que era la princesa y que si la sacrificaban obtendrían todos los datos del digimundo, así que la enfermaron. Por suerte tenia a su príncipe (comentario que hizo que se sonrojaran mucho). Lo que nadie nos esperábamos era que tambien fueran a aparecer Megamimon y Kamimon. Bueno pues creo que es tiempo que regresen a su mundo.

Abrió un extraño portal luminoso en el que entraron.

Reaparecieron en la biblioteca. Por suerte estaba desierta. Caminaron a la salida. Koji acompaño a Izumi a su casa. Antes de entrar Izumi lo abrazo y le dijo  
- Gracias  
Koji no contestó, solo se quedo abrazándola y después dijo  
- El miedo de perderte me hizo darme cuenta de algo… yo… este…  
Izumi lo miro. Koji se puso muy rojo.  
- Nada…  
Izumi le dio un beso en la boca y cuando termino le dijo  
- Yo tambien te amo – Y entro a su casa

* * *

¡Invento mió!  
Invento mió tambien

FIN


End file.
